


Pik-Nik (PN)

by LoversSpeak



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversSpeak/pseuds/LoversSpeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little holiday outing for our favourite ladies. Dedicated to my BlueEyeBaby (BEB)... A Love So Sweet... My Number 1 Power Couple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pik-Nik (PN)

A/N. Had this one shot laying around now for a while, waiting for the right time to post it. So I thought why not have our ladies out for the holidays for a change. Hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays to those who are celebrating today and even those who aren't, what the heck, everyday is whatever we make it.

The usual disclaimers applied…

Enjoy…

Kind Regards…

…

Pik-Nik (PN)

...

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Kate asked as she looked at the blonde laid in her arms, slowly running her hands down her bear shoulders.

Caroline, whose cheeks had already started getting pink from blushing, playfully looked to the sky, forcing to hold back her smiles as she held her gaze on the transitioning clouds that float by, she narrowed her eyes as if distracted by the objects while she spoke.

"Ummmm…"

She contemplated some more as Kate tickled her side. Caroline chuckled lightly before she brought her hands to run along Kate's cheeks lovingly, eyes now soft and revealing, speaking the words that were not said.

Kate smiled,

"Well..."

Kate began.

"I love your toes."

She ran her fingers softly over them.

"And how you unconsciously fold them under when they are cold."

Naked toes now reflexively curled into the blankets.

Her hands however not delaying as it journeyed further up.

"I love how you tilt your right foot each time you take a picture."

Kate smiled softly as the image became vivid in her mind's eyes.

"Unconscious to you, but always seen to me."

She smiled as she continued.

"I love your legs, smooth, soft, even though they are a little chunkier than you desire."

Caroline lifted her body almost to protest but Kate's hands ran further up squeezing her thighs softly and her protesting manner dissipated as Kate speedily continued.

"I love your hips… Round… Full… Curvy hips… Just perfect for my grips"

She whispered softly as both hands squeezing forcefully, fighting the urges to put her thoughts now into action. As she could as well see Caroline's breath had caught in her throat. Too many times her hands had traveled along that same path.

She fought her instinctive urges to spread legs and settle there for a little while, or however long required to accomplish the mission the grip set out to doing.

She exhaled clearing her throat as she continued to speak.

"I love your stomach."

She leaned forward raising her body to accommodate the elevation of her hands at work, shifting the picnic blanket as Caroline's back rested on the ground for the first time fully for the day.

Her hand continued running along Caroline's shirt and up to her neck.

"I love your neck and the way it speaks to me, how it tells me how you're feeling without you even having to say a word."

Kate smiled as she traced her fingers along the path the lines frequently travelled.

"Each line a different emotional symbolism."

Her thoughts drifted to the lines of ecstasy as she exhaled her building frustration.

"I believe you've neglected to speak about a few body parts."

The woman said factually as her stares deepened towards Kate.

"Oh did I now."

Caroline nodded her head in a slow dramatic effective motion, making her sad puppy face.

"With good reasons I have."

Kate said as she lifted herself onto one elbow retrieving her hand from the blonde as Caroline shifted in her arms.

"What reasons may that be?"

She challenged Kate with her retentive Headmistress stare.

"Well do I need to spell it out for you?"

Caroline's stare deepened as Kate looked away.

"One… Two… Three…"

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy?"

The body chased the voice as the wobbly little girl ran from the arms of her big brother and hopped onto her mommy's on the picnic blanket.

"Wow aren't you a bucket of energy today?"

Caroline said as she joined them in a sitting position on the ground, shifting the fruits that she had hoped they would have had enough time to eat together before their lone moment of solitude was interrupted again. Reason now visible.

"Let's see what little Flora has."

Kate said setting her in her lap as the curious little face looked at the fist she had made to hold secure whatever she seemed to have held captive.

William and Lawrence joined them close by watching as they held Flora.

"Open your hands pumpkin."

Caroline said holding Flora's hands inside hers. But the little face became sad and tearful as she looked up to her Mummy.

"I hurt it, I weelly, weelly didn't mean to."

The face pleaded.

Caroline looked at Kate as she grounded herself and lifted the little one from her arms.

"But Mommy can you make it better."

She pleaded.

"Lawry said you were a doctor."

Not a question, a certain request. Caroline looked over to her youngest son with unpleasant eyes. But the young man argued his case.

"She wanted us to take it to the hospital to make it better, so I."

"Gracie Mummy is a doctor but not…"

As the woman began her means to clarify the misinformed child Flora's eyes widened with hope and she held her offered hands to her mother.

"So weell you fix it Mummy."

Caroline's heart sank and she speedily motioned, ready to make right whatever wrong her little girl had convinced herself of doing.

"Let's see."

She proceeded to opening Flora's hand, the little figure looked at her Mummy once more for reassurance.

"I will try my best to fix it if I can Gracie."

The words were enough warrant her access to the little ones full trust, as she revealed one finger at a time, a soft, helpless, little creature, which seemed lifeless on sight as her palms open.

Caroline looked with pitiful eyes at the shaking hands that aspired to save this symbolic creature.

Caroline softly held Flora's hands and transferred the butterfly to her own hands. Flora looked on, ready to see her mother at work, to perform whatever magical act Mummy's always do to make things right.

Caroline straightened her posture more as if ready to perform the surgical technique required to bring this creature back to life.

A feeling of disappointment overcame her, as she looked at the white tender butterfly that now lay in her own hands.

Everyone looked at her, awaiting news of the patient's health. For what seemed like ages she stared at the white creature hoping for life to be in its body. But it seemed dead and she would now have to call the time of death and break the news to the little hopeful child that now sat gripping Kate's hands.

Caroline turned to face her, to say words she had hoped to never have to say. Words that would break her daughter's heart.

"Gracie, honey I'm so sorry…"

Caroline's words were halted by the widening expression on the child's face, as the tears dissolved and her smile widened.

The heartbroken surgeon returned her gaze to her own hands that held the patient, to find the butterfly extending its wings about to take flight. As the tickle feeling of the creature inching across her fingers had gone unnoticed til now.

The butterfly departed with a slight sudden drop at first before the wind aided in its ascension and the little girl hugged her Mummy.

"Mummy fixed it,I weell love it forever."

The chirpy little girl braced from Caroline's arms saying, chasing the white image as it flew further and further into the distance.

"I weell name it Doodle-booper…"

Caroline and Kate smiled as Lawrence and William got to their feet.

"Well Mom I wish I'd brought Chester to you when I accidentally killed him, instead of telling you he ran away."

The young boys face saddened at the memory of his pet as he swiftly joined his brother at speed, to keep up with Flora.

Caroline's eyes still wide at the declaration as her own heart became sorrowful at the lost.

They watched for a brief moment longer before Kate began.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

She repeated as she held back the chuckles from the face Caroline made at Lawrence but Kate brought her hands to recapture the blonde's attention, she continued without awaiting an acknowledgement.

"Well I love you for being a doctor of butterflies."

Caroline's eyes softened as their eyes met.

"And for mending our daughter's broken heart."

Caroline chuckled at the woman's accuracy of mockery.

"Well…"

Caroline began running her fingers along Kate's cheeks.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Kate narrowed her eyes in deliberation as Caroline chuckled.

"Well... I love you for making me a mother again. For having the most amazing daughter in the world. Who after today I'm certain will follow in her Mummy's footsteps."

Kate looked at Caroline with compassion in her eyes as the blonde's voice softened and continued.

"And become a doctor of Doodle-boopers."

Kate burst into uncontrollable chuckles as they reclaimed their previous positions on the blanket.

"Now about those neglected areas?"

Caroline said quizzically, eager for her lover to continue as Kate reached forward to open the tray of fruits to the side.

Today nothing could go wrong as the white symbolic creature of transformation and joy was an indication of greater and beautiful things ahead.

…


End file.
